


Cheeks

by 96wsy



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff ?, M/M, haha got the idea to write when i found his photo with fluffy cheeks, i just love seungyoun cheeks, kinda boring, this is short sorry l
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96wsy/pseuds/96wsy
Summary: Wooseok loves Seungyoun's cheeks
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Cheeks

"Baby, stop it," Seungyoun said in mid unsatisfied. He was sitting on a couch while his hands pressing this and that button, his eyes locking to the widescreen tv. He is playing the game actually.

But certain Kim Wooseok never knows how to mind his own business for some reason. And the reason is Seungyoun's cheeks.

Wooseok always loved to pinch, squeeze and kiss Seungyoun's cheeks. He will take every opportunity come to at least touch the older's cheeks or is it safe to say that he sometimes made his own chance just to fell Seungyoun's cheeks against his lips.

"But your cheeks are so fluffy" Wooseok reacted with another smooch. He rests his head on Seungyoun's shoulder while watching the latter playing game and since Seungyoun is quite ignorant during it, he will take the chance, to enjoy his boyfriend's fluffy cheeks.

"You are abusing my cheeks" Seungyoun protest, he actually loves how Wooseok always kiss him, feeling his lips on his skin is always refreshing and addicting but for some situations, he cannot stand it especially when he is with his game. He is pretty bad about it so he doesn't want any distraction especially when it comes in the form of Kim Wooseok.

"You are bad at game, just forget about it and surrender your cheeks for me" Wooseok giggles, his hands stroking Seungyoun's right cheeks and pecking the other one.

"No .. I can't, Seungwoo always making fun of me because I always lose against him" Seungyoun grits his teeth. "And you too"

"What? Do you feel bad about it ?" Wooseok peeps at Seungyoun.

"Hmm kinda"

After a good second, Seungyoun hears Wooseok's laughing.

He fucking knows it

"You love doing that, you love abusing me, first my cheeks and now my feeling" Seungyoun pouts. His face doesn't show any signs to think that that is something he can laugh too.

Wooseok slowly recovers from his hysterical laugh, he then neared their space. "Sorry Baby, It's just cute"

Seungyoun hmph, hinting that he is not okay.

"Younnn .. I'm sorry" Wooseok shaking the older's body.

"Hmm okay," Seungyoun responded shortly.

Wooseok smiles and attacking Seungyoun's cheeks with so many peck and smooch.

"Auch !" Seungyoun was half scream when he felt something scooping his cheeks' skin.

"Opss .. I bit it, I can't help it but it looks like cotton candy" Wooseok chuckles.

"You are not healthy to my cheeks"

"Ermm Youn"

"What ?"

"This sounds wrong but can I lick it ?"

**Author's Note:**

> I write this without plot ,hehe got some idea when I saw his cheeks . It's short anyway .


End file.
